Apprends-moi
by Ela Iriva
Summary: OS. Quand Hermione est trahie par Ron, elle trouve un soutien inattendu en la personne de Draco. Avec lui, elle prouvera qu'elle n'est pas que la première de la classe.


« Ah ah ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite prude Granger ! Tu ne connais rien à la vie, tout ce que tu sais tu l'as appris dans tes livres, dans tes vieux grimoires poussiéreux mais la vérité c'est que tu es seule, complètement seule ! Saint Potter est en train de s'envoyer Weaslette, la Belette t'a larguée comme une malpropre et même cet imbécile heureux de Longdubat te préfère ses plantes ! Mais ma pauvre, qu'attends-tu ? De finir vielle fille, digne héritière de cette vieille bique de Pince, avec ton chat obèse et tes bouquins de quinze kilos ? C'est pitoyable, pathétique : tu es pathétique ! La vérité c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre idée du mot « plaisir », alors laisse-moi t'expliquer les choses : je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux : tu n'as rien à dire. Ma pauvre fille, tu n'es absolument pas en mesure de me dicter ma conduite ! Regarde-toi : tu ne ressembles à rien, tu es insupportable et même ce raté de Weasley ne te supporte plus ! Apparemment tu n'étais même pas assez bonne au lit pour qu'il puisse accepter de te tolérer… Pfff, tu me fais pitié en fait ! »

Il m'avait lancé ces mots avec tant de haine, tant de véhémence que moi qui me targuait d'avoir travaillé ma répartie après toutes ses années à subir ses insultes, son dégoût, sa cruauté, je n'avais su quoi répondre. J'étais restée pétrifiée, comme stupéfixée par ses mots. Je me décomposais, mon esprit et mon cœur se délitaient alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je m'effondrais devant l'âtre, les yeux embués et pourtant incapable de pleurer ces larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, j'étais bloquée. Même ça, je n'étais pas capable de le faire, Malefoy avait raison, j'étais d'une nullité sans pareille !

Deux heures plus tôt, Ron, mon meilleur ami et garçon dont j'avais accessoiremment été éperdument amoureuse pendant des années, m'avait annoncé qu'il voulait rompre. Nous formions alors un couple depuis deux mois, il m'avait embrassée durant la Bataille de Poudlard, sur le champ de ruines alors que nous avions perdu nos proches, nos amis, nos alliés, Harry était encore inconscient et dans un élan de passion mû par une fureur que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, il m'avait crié qu'il m'aimait et m'avait regardée comme si j'étais la seule personne qui importait pour lui à ce moment très précis. Et moi, la rationnelle Miss Je-sais-tout, la logique et présumée brillante Hermione Granger je l'avais cru, j'avais voulu croire à cet aveu et évidemment je m'étais trompée.

Enfin, j'avais surtout été trompée. Puisque mon très cher amour a eu l'idée merveilleuse de se remettre avec la fille la plus intelligente, la plus raffinée et la plus digne d'intérêt de Poudlard : j'ai nommé Lavande Brown. Comment je l'ai su ? Et bien en lisant l'article quotidien du Journal des 8ème dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner pardi ! Je m'attendais à trouver une interview du capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle avant le match de samedi, et bien non : au lieu de cela, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon si merveilleux petit ami langue dans le gosier de cette blondasse dans un aussi formidable écrit titré « Spotted : Ron Weasley chaud bouillant avec Lavande Brown, Hermione Granger ne lui suffirait-elle plus ? »

Alors quand j'étais rentrée dans mes appartements de préfète en chef - dans le but de pleurer toute la journée et surtout de me soustraire à cette humiliation publique au moins pour les quinze prochaines années - et que j'avais surpris Malefoy, mon homologue avec qui je partage les lieux, en train de batifoler avec une autre blondasse de Pouffesouffle sur le canapé où je lisais chaque soir, j'ai vu rouge. Et bien que tous deux se trouvaient alors dans une situation intime, je les avais incendiés, j'avais insulté cette fille et l'avais chassée en la menaçant de la faire exclure de Poudlard. Il me semble que dans cet accès de fureur, j'avais utilisé les mots «prostituée», « gigolo » et « connard » à maintes reprises. Evidemment, la revanche du blond n'avait pas tardée à suivre, il avait seulement attendu que les fesses de sa conquête soient hors de notre salle commune pour me lancer sa tirade meurtrière…

J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable me réveillant régulièrement, en proie à de nombreux cauchemars, hanté par la guerre et les horreurs que j'ai vues dans le camp des Mangemorts. Etrangement, cette sensation de malaise ne me quitte pas au réveil comme d'habitude mais, au contraire, grandit, va se loger dans mon ventre. A tâtons, je sors de mon lit, avance et tâche de rejoindre la salle de bain : une bonne douche chaude me fera le plus grand bien.

Merde !, je m'exclame. Je me suis cogné le pied dans un corps chaud. Je prononce un Lumos pour voir ce que c'est, à cette heure-là, il ne faut pas trop en demander à mon sens de la déduction.

Alors que ma baguette projette un rayon lumineux, la première chose que j'entends est un gémissement, j'abaisse le faisceau sur le sol pour y trouver une Hermione Granger couchée en position fœtale. Cette découverte me mortifie, j'ai été injuste avec elle : nos rapports étaient moins haineux qu'avant après tout et cette Pouffesouffle commençait à m'énerver. Je décide de la porter jusqu'au canapé, je me penche, place une main dans son dos, une sous ses genoux et la soulève, elle est légère comme une plume. Elle sent bon. Un mélange de jasmin et de citronnelle, doux mais avec ce qu'il faut d'assidité. Délicieux. Soudain, elle niche sa tête dans mon cou. Que faire ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle se réveille maintenant… Je la dépose sur le divan, place une couverture sur elle et file dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche me remettra vraiment les idées en place.

Mais Hermy, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !

Ah oui ? Tu l'embrassais parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de coincer dans la gorge peut-être ! Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû y penser avant, répliqua une voix à la fois furieuse et ironique.

Enfin Hermy, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber pour une malheureuse photo !

Ronald Billius Weasley, tu me trompes, tu me mens, tu m'humilies devant toute l'école et tu voudrais que je fasse l'autruche, mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour moi ?

Mais Hermy…

Stop ! Tais-toi ! Arrête d'utiliser ce surnom tout de suite ! Non seulement tu en as perdu le droit mais en plus il est absolument ridicule ! Tu es un beau connard quand même ! Oser me trahir ainsi et rejeter ensuite la faute sur moi ! Comment ai-je sortir avec un con pareil ?!

Tu étais bien contente de sortir avec un con comme moi, personne d'autre ne voulait de toi ! Sans moi, tu n'es rien ! Et puis tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même : toujours dans tes bouquins ou à te prendre pour ma mère, à te penser mieux que tout le monde… Tu as eu de la chance de m'avoir, qui voudrait d'une fille aussi coincée que toi ? C'est normal que j'aille me satisfaire ailleurs quand tu te refuses encore et encore à moi : c'est de ta faute Hermione !

Sors. De. Là., entendis-je.

Dans ces trois mots, transparaissait toute la tension amenée par la situation.

Weasley, il me semble que Granger t'a demandé quelque chose, prononçai-je d'une voix glaciale. Maintenant dégage.

Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

J'habite ici et tu beugles comme un porc depuis tout à l'heure alors je considère que ça me regarde mais là n'est pas la question. Je te le répète : Granger t'a demandé de partir alors maintenant fais-le ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Ça y est : maintenant tu la défends ! Vous êtes amis tous les deux ? Ou alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais presque à poil ? Tu te l'es tapée ? Une journée qu'on n'est plus ensemble et c'est bon, à moins que ça ne dure depuis plus longtemps ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite salope !

Sans que je n'aie pu voir quoi que ce soit venir, le coup partit. J'entendis un bruit de claquement très sec et lorsque je retournai la tête, la joue du rouquin avait pris une sympathique couleur lie-de-vin. Je profitai de son abasourdissement pour m'emparer de ma baguette et lui lancer un sort de lévitation qui l'envoya directement dans le couloir. Enfin débarrassés !

Il était enfin parti et tout cela grâce à Malefoy. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre : hier il me traitait comme une moins que rien et aujourd'hui il me défendait face à Ron. Je restais immobile ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je le fixais. Soudain, il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Perdue, je m'y lovais. Peu importe s'il était mon ennemi j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. Il me serrait encore plus contre lui. Son torse était chaud et rassurant, je m'y sentais bien. Cependant, le fait de savoir que c'était le sien me faisait me sentir dans la 4ème dimension. A cette pensée, je me crispai et reculai légèrement ma tête tout en restant dans ses bras.

Pourquoi as-tu fait-ça ?, lui demandais-je faiblement.

Et bien, commença-t-il hésitant. C'est Weasley, c'est dans l'ordre des choses et je ne supportais pas qu'il soit ici.

Cela sonnait faux.

Pourtant tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, tous les deux vous me reprochez la même chose, dis-je en commençant à sortir de ses bras.

Je me figeai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Alors j'attrapai ses deux mains dans les miennes, je tentai de capter son regard, je la détaillai… Elle avait quelque chose de vulnérable et de fort en même temps qui me fascinait. Comme si elle pouvait vaincre n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, à condition qu'on la réconforte et qu'on l'épaule. J'hésitais puis face au mouvement de fuite qu'elle esquissait, je me lançais :

Ecoute Granger, j'ai été dur avec toi hier, j'ai été injuste. La guerre est finie et j'ai tendance à oublier que je ne suis plus obligé de te détester pour obéir à l'idéologie débile de mon père. Parfois je me mets en colère pour rien et je… j'en suis désolé.

Tu as dit que… j'étais coincée, que je ne connaissais rien aux choses de la vie, prononça-t-elle incertaine, cherchant ses mots, ses joues se tintant légèrement de rouge.

Oui c'est vrai. Je l'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que tu étais prude et que tu n'y connaissais rien, après tout cela ne me regarde pas et cela vaut sûrement mieux que beaucoup d'autres sorcières…

Elle se pencha vers moi, me fixa avec un regard ambré qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens et me susurra à l'oreille :

Alors apprends-moi.

Quoi ?

Apprends-moi toutes ces choses.

Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre enfin, c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous deux.

Non, apprends-moi ce que je ne sais pas. Apprends-moi à faire l'amour, apprends-moi à être désirable, apprends-moi à faire plaisir à un homme, à me sentir femme. S'il-te-plaît... Drago…

Sa requête me laissa sans mots. Comment cette fille que j'avais considérée comme la pire des Sainte-Nitouche depuis le début de notre scolarité pouvait me demander ça ? Et pourquoi cela me plaisait-il tant ? Comment expliquer que les deux syllabes de mon prénom prononcées dans sa bouche, sa si belle bouche charnue et rougie, fassent naître une si grande vague de désir en moi ?

Cette fille que j'avais détestée pendant si longtemps allait me rendre dingue. Absolument et irrémédiablement dingue. Est-ce que je pouvais encore dire que je la détestais quand la seule chose dont j'avais envie en la voyant était désormais de lui faire l'amour encore et encore ? Je voulais lui donner du plaisir, la faire mienne et empêcher que la petite flamme au fond de ses yeux soit vacillante, je voulais qu'elle brûle de désir pour moi et qu'elle accomplisse tout ce dont Hermione Granger était incroyablement capable.

Je déambulai dans la Grande Salle, je me dirigeai vers les portes pour rejoindre ma belle et passai par la table des Gryffondors. Weasley avait l'air seul et totalement défait. L'occasion était trop belle. Je me penchai à son oreille et de manière à ce que certains de ses voisins puissent entendre, je lui murmurai :

Merci Weasley, je t'en dois une belle. Hermione ne t'a jamais trompé elle. Elle t'aimait. Cependant, tu lui as fait prendre conscience d'à quel point je vaux plus que toi. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec Brown parce que nous on prend notre pied. Tu avais tord ma lionne est tout sauf coincée. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un homme à son niveau.


End file.
